1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle toy which is transformed from a vehicle in a first mode to a vehicle in a second mode different from the first mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle toy in the related art of a type including a plurality of members having different appearances in front surfaces and back surfaces, and being configured in such a manner that an operator rotates respective members to reverse the respective members to transform the same into a vehicle toy having another appearance is known.
For example, a vehicle toy disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 58-36580 includes body side walls, a body front surface, and a body rear surface attached to a supporting frame so as to be rotatable in the vertical direction. When the operator rotates the body side walls, the body front surface, and the body rear surface in the vertical direction, the appearance of the vehicle toy is transformed. A vehicle toy disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3047055 is designed to have designs of different vehicle types in the front and rear of a main body of the vehicle toy. A plurality of members each having different designs on a front surface and a back surface are attached to a frame at the center of the main body so as to be rotatable, so that the appearance of the vehicle toy is transformed between a case where the frame is arranged in such a manner that the plurality of members cover the front portion of the vehicle and a case where the plurality of members cover the rear portion of the vehicle.
Subsequently, problems in the related art will be described. The vehicle toy disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 58-36580 is adapted to transform the appearance by rotating only the body side walls, the body front surface, and the body rear surface in the vertical direction. Therefore, portions to be rotated for transforming the appearance are just part of the vehicle toy, and there is a problem that the transformation is easily imaginable. A vehicle toy disclosed in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3047055 is adapted to transform the type of the vehicle by arranging a plurality of members so as to overlap with a front or rear portion of the vehicle toy, and hence steps are formed on the front portion and the rear portion of the vehicle toy by an extent corresponding to the thickness of the members which cover the main body.